deuxième partit : coeur froid, coeur brisée
by black sirie
Summary: Ce que Harry redouta arriva… Mais découvrira ce qui c’était passé pour que son amour change à ce point. Deuxieme partit de Harry Potter et le prince au coeur froid Hp/Dm
1. prologue

Titre : Cœur froid, cœur brisé.

Résumé : Ce que Harry redoutait arriva… Mais découvrira t-il ce qui c'est passé pour que son amour change à ce point.

Remerciement : je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour la première partie, vos petit mots d'encouragement m'ont fait très plaisir j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire… : ) Pour les fans de Gundam Wing j'aimerais que vous alliez faire un tour dans mon profil de j'ai mis un lien avec mon forum Rpg… j'ai besoin de membres il vient d'être terminé de se construire… alors je fais un peu de pub… lol..

Note : Voilà la deuxième partie… une deuxième partie pas très joyeuse désolée… mais je vous promet que c'est un Happy end… enfin je crois …cela dépend quelle humeur je vais avoir quand je vais écrire le dernier chapitre… bon je vous laisse à votre lecture…

Chapitre Un : Un retour de feu

Draco Malfoy le fils de Lucius Malfoy était de retour, tout le village en parlait et Harry en était très heureux. Mais une rumeur disait que le blond avait beaucoup changé et ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Harry savait que Draco était arrivé depuis une semaine mais celui–ci n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de venir le voir.

'Harry quand je vais revenir je vais venir te voir et je vais être tout à toi.'

Il avait bien peur que pendant sa formation Draco l'ai complètement oublié. Il soupira et décida d'aller se promener.

Il rencontra Luna qui aidait son père dans le potager, il parla quelques instants avec eux et continua son chemin.

Pendant un an il avait espérait revoir le blond au moins une fois, mais celui-ci semblait être aller très loin. Il n'avait pas eut de lettre ni de nouvelle de lui. Il était fâché mais il savait que dès qu'il allait le revoir tout lui sera pardonné.

' Et si ces rumeurs étaiten vraies? Que Draco était devenu pire que son père, froid et cruel.'

Sans s'en apercevoir il était arrivé au marché, il y écouta plusieurs conversations et c'est là qu'il entendit deux garçons roux parler du prince.

« Fred je te dis que le Prince Malfoy a choisit une femme et va se marier bientôt. »

« Je te crois pas George d'après une de mes sources il serait gay. »

« Son père l'a peut–être envoyé là bas pour qu'il ne le soit plus! » Suggéra un des jumeaux.

« Ouais peut-être. »

Le cœur brisé Harry retourna chez lui, il aida son père dans les champs tout le jour voulant oublier tout du blond mais le soir venu ses rêves érotiques revinrent en force.

' Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie?' se demanda Harry après s'être réveillé comme à son habitude avant que Draco le choisisse comme esclave. Il soupira et mit ses draps à laver.

Il s'occupait souvent de son petit frère qui grandissait très vite et semblait ressembler plus à Lily qu'à James.

' C'est bien, mais si il ressemble à Lily il se pourrait bien qu'il ait le caractère de son père.' Ria Harry.

Il haussa les épaules Harry s'était juré d'être toujours là pour son petit frère et ses sœurs alors au moindre problème Mathéo pourrait compter sur lui.

' Tant qu'il n'en abuse pas.' Pensa Harry.

Au château les serviteurs courraient d'un bord à l'autre pour les préparatifs d'un bal pour l'annonce des fiançailles du prince Malfoy avec la belle Pansy Parkinson. Draco était dans sa chambre assis devant sa coiffeuse les yeux sans émotion, et son visage froid.

Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, il aurait aimé fuir avec Ron et Blaise et avec Harry pour vivre en paix mais son père l'aurait retrouvé c'était certain. Il soupira et termina de se préparer pour le dîner en famille qu'il allait avoir. Son père ne lui avait pas parlé de reprendre un esclave et cela choquait Draco parce qu'il aurait aimé voir Harry. Mais ses obligations lui prenaient tout son temps.

' L'enfer et à mes pieds maintenant.'

« Draco nous avons de la visite, les Parkinson sont venu en avance pour le bal qui aura lieu dans une semaine, Pansy voulait faire ta connaissance. »

« Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin chère Pansy. »

« Moi aussi mon prince »

' Pétasse'

Fin du chapitre… NE PAS TUER L'AUTEUR SI NON PAS DE SUITE lol… désolé pour les fautes je l'envoie corriger tout de suite… et je le remplace… après… Merci pour vos reviews de la première partit :) elles m'ont fait très plaisir…


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : cœur froid, cœur brisé.

Chapitre un : Le plan

'Pétase' C'est ce que pensait Draco encore en lui souriant innocemment et la regardant à la dérobé plein de pensée cruel, de torture et de meurtre envers sa futur fiancée.

' Harry, tu me manque' Pensa-t-il quand fut l'heure qu'il montre la chambre de sa « Bien aimée. », après l'avoir raccompagnée Draco il entra dans sa chambre, et sortit sur le balcon avec une cigarette aux lèvres. Il l'a fuma lentement voulant étirer l'heure du coucher le plus loin possible parce qu'il savait qu'il allait encore rêver d'Harry cette nuit.

Il s'était endormit dès qu'il avait touché son oreiller et rêva de lui, de son ange

_Ils étaient tous les deux sur une falaise couchés sur une couverture, il faisait soleil et chaud. Sa sentait très bon le parfum des fleurs et Draco regardait Harry manger un beigne au sucre. _

_Il connaissait très bien cette falaise il y venait quand il était troublé et en colère. Il criait pour sortir tout le méchant en lui c'était Ron qui lui avait montrer cet endroit. _

' _Je dois vraiment l'amener ici.' Pensa Draco _

_Il ne lâchait plus les lèvres de son aimé et ne pu s'empêcher bien longtemps il l'embrassa. _

_Il lécha ses lèvres pleines de sucre, et le baiser continua sur un ton doux et passionné. _

_Harry gémissait et Draco continuait de l'embrasser mais fut un temps ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Tout à coup Draco sentit vibrée devant lui il essaya de se lever mais c'était comme si il était coller au sol et tout ce passa au ralentit. Il vit le bout de la falaise ou Harry était céder et tomber emportant le brun avec lui. _

_Harry cria, jusqu'à ce que le blond entende un bruit sec et ce réveille en sursaut. Il était en sueur et avait le souffle court._

Il n'était plus du tout capable de dormir alors il décida de se lever et de fumer une cigarette.

Au même moment Harry ce réveilla en sursaut en ignorant qu'il avait le même rêve de son amant Harry ce leva tout de suite, et alla à la cuisine pour déjeuner attendant que son père ce réveiller.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas, une heure plus tard son père déjeunait et ils allaient travailler dans les champs.

James sentait que son fils était mal et lui était très inquiet il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire mais aurait aimé que son fils lui parle de ce qui n'allait pas.

Pendant que Harry travaillait il repensait à son rêve il sentait que quelques choses se tramait et il fallait à tout prit qu'il sache ce qui est arrivé à Draco. Il connaissait le blond et il savait que celui-ci ne serait pas fait mener par le bout du nez.

' Sauf si c'est son père qui lui a demandé' Pensa amèrement Harry. ' Il faut que je le vois'

Alors il échafauda un plan, mais ce plan avait besoin d'un complice et il pensa à sa meilleure amie. Il était passé midi quand Harry demanda à son père si ils pouvaient faire une pause et celui accepta avec plaisir. Il commençait à ce faire vieux, il avait mal au dos et au os des james. Alors il alla à la maison tandis qu'il vit Harry traverser les champs et aller chez son amie.

« Je m'attendais à te voir Harry, vient il faut que je te montre quelques choses de vraiment incroyable. »

Cette fille était trop étrange pour lui, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit cela elle l'avait amener dans le vieux château hanté de Poudlard et lui avait dit d'y avoir vue des licornes.

Il secoua la tête et ne fit plus attention à ce que disait son amie.

« Écoute Luna. » L'interrompit Harry. « J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu essaie de sortir de chez toi ce soir. »

« Pourquoi faire Harry? »

« Je veux aller voir Draco, il m'avait promit qu'il viendrait dès qu'il allait arrivé mais il ce passe des choses et je veux savoir quoi. »

« D'accord Harry je vais t'aider… mais… » Elle s'interrompit soudainement sembla fixer quelques choses d'invisible.

« Luna? » Harry passa sa main devant ses yeux et vit qu'elle revenait à la réalité.

« Harry » Souffla –t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Je viens de voir un farfadet. »

----------------------------------------------------

Il faisait nuit, Harry avait été ce coucher de bonheur et cru attendre une éternité avant que ses parents monte ce coucher. Quand il sortit Luna l'attendait devant chez lui assise sur une marche devant la porte.

Il fit signe de le suivre et lui expliqua le plan en route.

« D'accord Harry je fais le guet, mais je suis sûr que tu n'aurais eu pas besoin de mon aide. »

Harry le savait mais il ne voulait pas être seul et Luna était sa meilleure amie depuis son enfance.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé Harry vit d'où il était il pouvait voir que la chambre de son amour était éclairée.

« On passe par derrière Luna » Souffla Harry.

Luna hocha la tête et le suivit. Harry avait découvert quand il était allé chercher le dîner du Prince pour lui apporte à sa chambre une porte de l'extérieur menant à la cuisine.

Cela était fait pour les réceptions d'été qui se passait à l'extérieur et cela félicitait le transport des plats jusqu'au table par les serveurs.

Harry entra le cuisinier n'était pas là, aucun serviteur n'était dans les cuisines à cet heure ci de la nuit.

« Allez viens Luna. »

Le plus dangereux était de passer par le grand hall ou leur pas pourrait se répercuter sur les murs et réveillé tout le château.

' Merde' mais alors il pensa au passage que Dray avait prit la dernière fois à la bibliothèque pour éviter ses parents dans la petite cuisine familiale.

Il entra doucement mais fut surprit d'y voir des chandelles allumer.

Une tête blonde dépassait des fauteuils et le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade.

Le brun sentit une légère poussé dans son dos et avança.

Il avait peur que cela soit le roi mais il avait confiance en son destin et il était certain en ce moment que cela était son amour.

Il était arrivé à la hauteur du fauteuil et maintenant pouvait voir le visage endormit de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Fin du chapitre je suis cruel Hey hey lol… je le sais mais je voulais terminée comme cela… Désolé je me sentais d'humeur sadique…lol… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez…???

Merci


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : cœur froid, cœur brisé.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING

Prairing : M

Chapitre deux : L amour fou

Harry ce mit à genou devant Draco pour pouvoir le regarder dormir pendant quelques instants.

Il vit le blond bouger la tête et papillonner des yeux pour enfin ce réveiller.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, le brun ne vit aucune émotion dans les yeux du blond et ce qui l'attrista.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? » Il n'y avait pas que dans les yeux de Draco qu'il n'avait plus d'émotion aussi dans la voix du blond qui était froid et tranchante.

« Je… j'ai voulu te voir. Tu as oublié ce que tu as dit et que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que l'ont c'est vue? »

Harry attendait une réponse mais celle –ci n'arrivait pas.

« Draco, stp… dis le moi que tu m'aimes plus et je vais partir! » murmura Harry.

Le blond restait muet, mais il s'approchait du brun pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade et sa tête tournait.

Il était heureux, Draco semblait ne pas avoir oublié même si celui-ci ne voulait pas le dire à haute voix.

' Il y a sûrement quelques choses qu'il l'en empêche.' Pensa Harry.

Le baiser doux ce termina passionner, Harry le souffle court du se séparer avec regret des lèvres de son amant.

« Harry, stp, pars d'ici, si ils te voient j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient te faire. » Murmura Draco.

« Mais j'aimerais savoir… »

« Pas maintenant Harry, amène ton amie avec toi et je te donnerais rendez-vous bientôt. » souffla Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, et embrassa de nouveau Draco pour ensuite sortir suivit de Luna.

Quelques minutes plus tard Pansy entra dans la bibliothèque, le blond n'avait pas bougé et semblait l'attendre.

« Dray, tu parlais à qui? »

« Je lisais une pièce de théâtre c'est toujours mieux les lires à voix hautes. »

Pansy gloussa et déposa un plateau de gâteau sur la petite table basse. Elle s'approcha du blond de façon qui ce croyait sensuelle et l'embrassa.

' Merde, Qu'est-ce que je suis supposer faire?'

Draco poussa légèrement Pansy sans trop la brusquer et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« Pansy, je ne crois pas que cela soit correct de faire sa. » ' Il faut bien une excuse.'

Pansy gloussa.

« Oooooh!! Tu es très romantique Dray, j'adore sa… »

Elle l'écoeurait, avec ces yeux brillant et il vit avec horreur que de la bave coulait sur le bord de sa lèvre.

Il était tard, mais Draco mangeant tout de même pour faire plaisir à Pansy ses petits gâteaux sur le bout des lèvres.

« Tu sais pour le bal, j'aimerais que l'on ce fasse faire de nouveau costume ton père m'a dit que tu as un couturier personnel alors j'aimerais que ce soit lui qui me coût ma robe. »

« Mmmm!! D'accord… »

Pansy sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Une belle maison en brique rouge, un balcon avec une chaise berçante dessus, des fleurs tout autour de l'allée, si vous rentrez dans cette maison vous verrez un couple heureux et uni.

Un rouquin et un brun assit sur un canapé regardant un feu de cheminée.

Ils étaient heureux, cela leur avait pris beaucoup de temps pour l'obtenir mais ils travaillaient très bien tout les deux et avait assez pour vivre dans une belle maison.

Ronald pensait souvent à son frère et voulait faire un voyage pour le voir mais il savait que si il mettait un seul pied dans ce village son beau-père le mettrait à la porte. Il avait retrouver son père biologique il y a de cela trois mois mais celui-ci avait trop d'enfant pour s'occuper de lui mais il avait fait connaissance et ce voyait à chaque jours.

Blaise lui pouvait voir ses frère et sœur. Il s'occupait d'eux avec sa mère, son père étant décédé sa mère avait besoin de quelques à la maison et le payait pour son aide.

Il avait de très bonne relation et Ron en était heureux.

Mademoiselle Pansy était venue le voir avec le Prince il y de cela trois heures, Remus était vraiment triste, il aurait espérer revoir Harry, mais celui-ci était celui des rares esclaves à retourner chez eux.

Il cousait la robe de la future épouse de Draco, et pensa à sa rencontre des deux jeunes hommes. Une lumières les avaient entourées et Remus savait que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il aurait voulu parler au Prince mais celui-ci lui avait seulement dit ce qu'il voulait et il était partit.

Il n'avait même pas prit les mesures mais Remus n'en avait pas besoin le blond semblait ne pas avoir grandit depuis qu'il était partit. En cousant il souriait, lui et Severus étaient encore ensemble, il y a de cela un mois Severus lui fit sa demande et juste cela faisait flotter Remus sur les nuages.

_Ils étaient encore dans son bureau devant la cheminée, Remus n'allait jamais chez Severus c'était lui qui venait vers lui et Remus lui avait demandé plusieurs fois d'aller chez lui mais le maître ne semblait pas être très pressé. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette journée là et c'était tard le soir, Remus était allée chercher quelques choses à grignoter et quand il s'assit à table il vit Severus a genou devant lui. _

_« Mais Severus voyons qu'est-ce que tu… » _

_« Remus, voulez-vous m'épouser? »_

_Remus avait été très surpris mais avait sourit et l'avait embrasser en guise de réponse. _

_Ils n'avaient pas manger mais refait l'amour encore de nombreuse fois cette nuit là. _

Fin du chapitre … : ) Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez finalement j'ai de l'inspiration et je crois que j'aurais pas le temps les semaines qui suivre à poster alors j'aime mieux l'écrire tout de suite et la poster maintenant… : ) vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère. Désolé pour les fautes…


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : coeur froid, coeur brisé

Note : Je suis désolée, vous me pardonnez de mon retard? c'est que j'avais la maladie de la page blanche pour cette fic… :( et j'ai été malade ce mois-ci alors entre travailler et dormir je ne trouvais pas le temps pour écrire mes fics… : ( et ça me manque… surtout cette fic parce que je l'aime beaucoup et c est une des meilleures que j'ai écrites enfin c'est ce que je crois lol… je vais arrêter de blablater et de commencer à écrire ce chapitre sinon vous ne l'aurez pas avant la fin de semaine prochaine ( Enfin maintenant il est le 29 février et je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster lol )

Note : je l'ai écris dans mon huitième one shot pervers mais je le répète ici… j'ai rechangé de pseudo pour celui que j'avais avant black sirie… sans les cercles cette fois-ci… je me suis habituée a lui donc j'ai voulu le garder… et je crois que cela va être pour de bon… : ) …

Disclaimer : dommage rien ne m'appartient…

Je Remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews toutes gentilles… : ) elles me font très plaisir…

Bonne lecture!!!!

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait quatre mois que Harry était allé voir Draco au château et depuis celui-ci ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie. Pourtant le blond lui avait bien dit qu'il lui indiquerait un endroit pour se voir et parler de ce qui était arrivé pour que lui-même comprenne pourquoi Draco agissait ainsi.

Il soupira, quand son père le ramena dans la réalité, il fallait qu'il coupe tout les légumes avant la tombée de la nuit, parce que la première gelée allait commencer. Cette année l'hiver débutait de très bonne heure habituellement c'était fin Novembre mais il n'était qu'à la première semaine d'Octobre et il faisait des moins zéro pendant la nuit.

Ils avaient bientôt terminé il ne restait que deux longues rangées de légumes de toutes sortes et le lendemain son père allait essayer de les vendre.

Harry espérait que son père n'allait pas lui demander d'aller avec lui, le brun ne voulait pas se rendre au village où les gens allaient le regarder de travers. Les habitants avaient jasés quand Harry était revenu du château, les rumeurs allaient bon train, et le brun évitait de sortir de la maison le plus possible. C'était seulement Luna qui lui rendait visite et lui racontait tout.

Ils avaient enfin terminés et son père lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rentrer pour se reposer.

Il était tout de même l'heure du souper et ses sœurs étaient déjà autour de la table quand il entra.

« Harry tu as reçu une lettre, c'est un des soldats du roi qui l'a apportée c'est de la part du Prince. » Dit-elle inquiète.

« D'accord merci maman, je vais la lire plus tard, maintenant je meurs de faim. » Elle sourit et lui servit une grosse part.

Draco marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, il repensait à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Harry il espérait que son amant le comprendrait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le voir avant très longtemps.

Mon très cher Harry,

Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te revoir avant, j'étais extrêmement prit avec mon père, il voulait tout le temps que je l'accompagne dans ses projets et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai pu prendre le temps pour t'écrire cette lettre que j'écris avec le cœur gros. Je n'aime pas du tout ma décision mais je crois que cela serait beaucoup mieux pour nous deux, je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes toute ta vie et je ne veux pas que tu la gâches à cause de moi. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble j'en suis désolé Harry, je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu ai une famille.

Alors ceci est un Adieu.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Son cœur se serra et une larme coula il l'essuya tout de suite avec rage et sortit de sa chambre où il n'arrêtait pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il décida d'aller voir le couturier, il aurait dû avoir terminé les vêtements de mariage avant une semaine. Remus était assis et terminait la robe de mariage de la future mariée quand Draco entra dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Remus. »

« Bonjour maître Draco, Comment allez-vous? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux. Vous avez terminé avec la robe et les habits? » Demanda Draco

Il était toujours nerveux quand il venait voir son couturier, il ressentait toujours le regard bleu sur lui et c'était comme si celui-ci sondait son âme.

« Vous êtes triste n'est-ce pas? »

« Pardon? » Draco était surpris par la question et du coup il ne savait pas quoi réponde.

« Vous et Harry étiez fait l'un pour l'autre je l'ai vu. La lumière blanche vous entourait. Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu cette histoire? »

« Ce n'est qu'une histoire pour endormir les enfants » Répliqua Draco.

Remus soupira et ne dit plus rien. Il ne voulait pas énerver le jeune blond alors après avoir complètement terminé il donna la robe et les habits au blond qui sortit immédiatement du bureau comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Harry était assis sur son lit et pleurait. Jamais l'amour lui avait fait aussi mal et aujourd'hui c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait piétiné le cœur sans retenue.

Sa mère était très inquiète elle l'entendait pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle le laissa seul.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très dur pour Harry, il voyait les gens faire la fête pour le prince et sa fiancé lui il restait chez lui dans sa chambre où il s'apitoyait sur son sort.

Luna venait de plus en plus souvent le voir et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus de sa chambre et pleurait tout le temps.

Le mariage était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les invités, Draco était légèrement nerveux, il commençait à se douter de quelque chose à propos de son père et du conseiller. Il y a quelques jours il avait surprit une scène entre Tom et son père.

Flash back

Draco marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque quand il entendit des voix venant du bureau de son père. Ces voix criaient, en premier il crû que son père se disputait avec son conseiller mais quand il s'approcha il entendit des cris de plaisir.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et il vit son père assis sur le bureau ses jambes nues entourant le corps maigre de son conseiller.

Il retient un grognement de colère, il referma la porte immédiatement pour se diriger vers sa destination finale la bibliothèque pour se défouler. Son père l'avait séparer de son frère pour ce genre de chose et lui de Harry par stupidité. Il en était sûr tout cela était de la faute à ce conseiller et dès qu'il serait devenu roi il pouvait être sûr que Tom ne serait plus conseiller et son frère allait pouvoir revenir et Harry aussi.

' Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, c'est terminé il ne voudra plus me voir.' Pensa amèrement Draco prenant un livre et s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Fin du flash back

La cérémonie avait débutée, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui était venu voir son mariage, Draco avait même vue la famille Potter, mais pas de Harry. Il avait été déçu de ne pas le voir, il le comprenait même si il avait quelque peu espéré le voir pour une toute dernière fois.

Quand Pansy entra, et s'avança vers l'autel où lui-même était il vit la plupart des personnes retenir leur souffle. Pour eux elle était belle mais si ils connaîssaient son caractère de cochon ils ne l'aimeraient pas, quand elle arriva et lui fit face elle lui sourit.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux, son cœur battait la chamade et il commençait à suer.

Le maître de cérémonie commença par parler de l'amour, des âmes sœurs etc… Draco ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait toute ses pensées étaient vers un brun qui lui manquait atrocement.

Après cela le maître de cérémonie demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage, et secrètement Draco aurait aimé que quelqu'un se lève. Les vœux furent prononcés et les bagues échangées. Ils étaient maintenant dû pour le baiser, Draco retint une grimace et embrassa passionnément sa femme.

Tout le monde applaudissait et criait vive le marié, vive la mariée et leur lançait des pétales de roses rouges tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'église du château.

Ils embarquèrent dans un carrosse décoré de fleurs de toute les couleurs qui les amena au château pour leur nuit de noce.

Draco n'avait pas envie que cela arrive avec cette fille, il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, il aurait voulu que cela soit Harry à sa place et cela le choquait.

Quand ils furent devant la porte ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se regarder.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et elle aussi.

« Je suis un peu nerveuse, ce sera la première fois Draco. » Lui avoua-t-elle.

« On n'est pas obliger de le faire ce soir Pansy, si tu n'es pas prête cela peut attendre, je ne veux pas te brusquer. » dit Doucement Draco en les faisant entrer dans leur chambre.

« Ca vous dérange pas? » Demanda –t-elle.

« Non, je peux attendre. »

« Merci, mais que va dire votre père quand il va savoir que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour? Il veut un héritier et … »

« Je m'en fiche de ce que mon père en pense, si vous n'êtes pas prête alors nous n'allons pas le faire, allez vous préparer pour dormir. »

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain avec sa petite tenue. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard pour se glisser sous les draps avec son époux qui était déjà endormit.

NOTE : DÉSOLÉE VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE , HUM MA FIC NE SE PASSE PAS COMME PRÉVUE… JE DÉTESTE CA QUAND LES PERSOS N'EN FONT QU'À LEURS TÊTES… GRRRRR…. LOL… ET BIEN J'IGNORE SI CA VA ÊTRE UN HAPPY END MAINTENANT ALORS JE COMPRENDRAIS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PLUS LA LIRE… CA VA DÉPENDRE COMMENT JE VAIS ARRANGER CA ET COMMENT JE VAIS ME SENTIR…

DÉSOLÉE…

Une petite reviews pour me dire comment vous trouver que la fic se déroule : ) ça me ferait très plaisir…

Blacksirie …


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Cœur froid cœur brisée

Hermoni : Ne t'inquiète pas cela va être un Happy end… j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête… qui me sont venue pendant que je lisais les reviews… : ) alors il se peut que les choses s'arrangent mais pas avant quelques chapitres enfin selon mes idées que j'ai en tête… et je veux toujours faire un Happy end c'est très rare que j'en fasse pas… mais la c'était une journée où je ne me sentait pas bien et ça c'est reflété sur mon chapitre désolée… je te souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!!!! Blacky

Chapitre quatre

Plusieurs jours passèrent, la neige commençait déjà à tomber et Harry était plus que déprimé. Les fêtes de noël arrivaient à grand pas, Harry essayait de sourire à ses proches pour ne pas les inquiéter, beaucoup de membres de leur famille d'autres villages vinrent passer les fêtes et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le rencontra. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, et yeux bleu. Il avait une humeur joyeuse permanente et ils passèrent du temps ensemble. Justement maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux dehors bien habillés, assis sur un banc du parc.

Harry regardait les étoiles, un air mélancolique sur le visage qui inquiétait beaucoup Andrew.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? » Demanda –t-il

le brun tourna sa tête vers Andrew et lui sourit.

« Oui, je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas, je suis en train de penser à un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. »

C'était la stricte vérité, Harry pensait à Blaise et Ron, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux pendant les fêtes.

« On rentre? » demanda Harry.

Andrew hocha la tête, se leva épousseta ses pantalons pleins de neige et aida le brun à se lever.

Il était nerveux, il sentait que lui et Harry s'appréciait mais avec l'air mélancolique qu'il avait ce soir il n'osait pas aborder le sujet et il se taisait.

Ils marchèrent pendant près de quinze minutes et arrivèrent à la maison de Harry. Celle-ci était très accueillante, des guirlandes étaient accrochées un peu partout des feuilles de gui et un sapin décoré trônait dans le salon près du feu de cheminée qui était la seule source de chaleur. Quand ils entrèrent tout le monde se retourna vers eux un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres et les deux adolescents se figèrent.

« Quoi? » Demanda Harry surprit.

« Vous êtes sous le gui » C'était la grand-mère maternelle qui venait de parler et Harry regarda au-dessus de sa tête pour voir une feuille de gui.

Il sourit à Andrew et lui dit.

« Et bien je crois que selon la tradition nous devons nous embrasser. »

« Mais si tu ne veux… »

Harry le coupa de la meilleure façon, ses lèvres douces avaient le goût des fraises trempées dans le chocolat et Andrew gémit quand Harry passa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il y eut beaucoup de réactions parmi les membres de leur famille, il y eut des tasses qui se cassèrent, et des cris de surprise, des personnes tombèrent dans les pommes et des « ohhhhh!!! » crié par sa grand-mère et quelques tantes. Ils menèrent une bataille mais finalement Harry gagna. Ils se séparèrent avec regret puis allèrent rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine, légèrement gênés, ils n'osaient pas regarder la réaction des membres de leurs familles même si ils avaient entendu ceux qui étaient choqués et ceux qui trouvaient ça touchant.

« Est-ce que l'on peut t'aider maman? » demanda Harry, il avait la voix rauque à cause du baiser et ses yeux brillaient.

Mais Lily interpréta cela autrement.

« Harry, mais tu es malade! »

Le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

« Non, maman t'inquiètes pas… ce n'est pas la grippe que j'ai… »

' Non tu es seulement complètement dans les nuages mon vieux.' Se moqua Harry retenant un rire.

Lily toucha le front de Harry et fut rassurée de ne pas le sentir chaud alors elle leur passa les assiettes pour qu'ils mettent la table.

Harry voulait à tout prix éviter de parler du baiser à Andrew, mais il savait qu'ils devraient en parler tôt ou tard sinon … ça pourrait être pire.

Pendant tout le dîner ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, la grand-mère souriait en les regardant elle était fière d'elle, quand elle était arrivée elle avait vue son petit-fils tout triste et avait détesté ça. Alors le voir sourire lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Mariette avait toujours su que son petit-fils n'était pas comme les autres garçons, et elle connaissait aussi les préférences d'Andrews alors elle avait voulu amener ce gentil garçon avec elle pendant les fêtes prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour quelques courses. Il avait tout de suite accepté, parce qu'il voulait sortir de ce trou à rat qu'était le village où il habitait. Quand il avait vu ce petit village plus animé il l'avait aimé tout de suite, ses parents n'étaient pas des gens très gentils et il pourrait les quitter n'importe quand.

Harry et lui passèrent une très belle soirée, ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux, sous le regard de sa grand-mère et ensuite Harry s'excusa il était épuisé.

Andrew le regarda monter et il soupira.

' Ce que l'amour pouvait être compliqué' Pensa –t-il avant de s'excuser à son tour et de monter à sa chambre.

Fin du chapitre … Est-ce que je dois aller me cacher ??? je suis prête à courir le plus loin possible !!! même si j'habite dans un coin perdu je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me retrouver lol…reviews please…


	6. nouveau chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient …

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient …

Note Importante : Bon je sais j'ai mis une annonce disant que j'arrêtais mais fics puisque j'en ai que seulement une… je vais la continuer mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir des update régulier…

Warning : Relation entre homme homophobe…

Hermoni : C'est toi qui ma fait réfléchir je viens de recevoir ta reviews et sa m'a fait plaisir de la lire alors je vais la continuer mais comme je dis plus haut je ne sais pas si mes update va être régulier a cause de mon manque d'imagination mais je te promet d'essayer … ce chapitre tes dédier parce que Draco rentre en scène … : ) hihi… J'ai eu quelques idées pour enlever Andrew des pattes de Harry… et je suis particulièrement fière… :) … Je ne pouvais pas le mettre avec Pansy parce que Andrew est gay… alors … j'ai trouvé qui mais je ne dis lol… j'en rit tellement je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas eu cette idée là avant lol…

Je suis désolé pour les fautes mais puisque cela fait longtemps que je n'ais pas updater je ne veux pas le corriger tout de suite… mais plus tard si j'y pense… : ) Merci … et je vous souhaite à tous JOYEUSE PÂQUES : ) C'est mon cadeau…

Chapitre Cinq

C'était noël et Draco était plus que déprimé il n'avait pas pu passé noël avec Harry quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et c'est là qu'il se décida de le contacter.

' Mais comment le contacter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. C'est vrai Severus pourrait m'aider, et pourrait peut-être laisser Neville aller au village et lui donnerait la lettre à Harry.' Draco sourit tout heureux, il sortit de la bibliothèque d'où il passait tout son temps depuis qu'il était revenu du château pour fuir « Sa femme. »

Il prit un cheval et galopa jusqu'à la petite maison de son parrain. Celui-ci ce trouva dans la cuisine et Neville était assis près de lui attendant que son maître lui dise quoi faire.

« Parrain, il faut que je vous demande une faveur. »

Dit Draco en entrant dans la cuisine faisant sursauté les hommes.

Severus soupira secoua la tête et regarda sérieusement Draco. Il remarqua que depuis son mariage son filleul avait maigrit, des cernes étaient apparut autour de ses yeux et la lueur qu'il avait avant que Ron et Harry partent était éteinte.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? » Demanda Severus.

« J'aimerais que Neville aille porter une lettre à Harry, est-ce que tu le laisserais le faire? » demanda Draco.

Severus regarda Neville qui avait la tête baisser… il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, le garçon ne connaissait pas le village et il avait peur que celui-ci ce perdre mais Draco voulait revoir Harry.

Severus soupira « Bien, nous irons moi et Neville au village cela paraîtra moins louche que Neville seul. Est-ce que tu as t'a lettre? »

« Non, je peux avoir quelques choses pour écrire. »

Severus ce leva et lui donna ce qu'il avait besoin…

Harry,

Je sais que tu es surpris de recevoir cette lettre, mais j'en peux plus de ne plus te voir, tes bras me manque et ta voix.

Stp… accepte de me voir, il y a une colline au sud du village, demain midi et j'aimerais t'y rencontrer.

Mais vient en toute discrétion nous pourrons être espionner par les gardes de mon père diriger par son conseiller que je ne fais pas confiance.

Je t'aime Draco.

Draco soupira et sourit. Il plia la lettre et la donna à son parrain.

« Merci Sev, alors vous aller quand? »

« Maintenant je dois aller chercher quelques ingrédients pour des médicaments que j'ai besoin, alors je passerais chez ton Harry et lui donnerait la lettre. »

Draco le remercia et repartit au château. Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui le suivait depuis sa sortit et ne le vit pas rentrer dans la cabane ou Tom logeait.

Tom était assis à son bureau lisant les contrats faite avec les autres dirigeants de pays voisin et sourit à son espion.

« Et bien, tu as eu du nouveau? » Demanda Tom.

« Oui. » murmura l'ombre. « Draco à donner une lettre à son parrain pour contacter Potter. » dit-il sur le même ton.

Tom était enragé, le mariage, n'avait jamais été consut il en était sûr et Lucius allait être au courrant, le blond devait avoir un héritié et ce n'était pas avec un homme qu'il l'aurait.

' Qu'il soit maudit! Mais, mes plans ne tomberait pas, il faut juste que je le pousse.' Pensa méchamment Tom.

Severus et Neville arrivèrent bien vite en ville et à la maison de Potter. Snape cogna et quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme aux cheveux noir leur ouvra.

Neville le trouva beau, et ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« J'aimerais parler à Harry Potter, j'ai une lettre pour lui de la part du Prince. » Dit Severus.

« Harry c'est pour toi. »

Le brun fut surpris quand il vit Neville et Severus mais heureux.

« Entrez. »

« Non je suis venu que pour vous donner la lettre de Draco… »

Harry fut heureux il prit la lettre et le remercia.

Andrew avait remarqué que le petit brun le regardait et le trouvait à croquer malgré le fait qu'il portait des vêtements sale… Mais lui quand il était à l'autre village il était aussi sale que le jeune homme. Une flamme s'alluma dans son cœur qui se serra quand Neville du partir. Il n'avait même pas pu lui adresser la parole mais grâce à Harry il pu savoir son prénom.

Fin du chapitre … La suite la rencontre avec Draco… : ) …

Bye bye Joyeuse pâques… : )


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : Cœur froid, cœur brisé…

Titre : Cœur froid, cœur brisé…

Note : Hey oui vous ne rêvez pas… un autre chapitre… je sais que c'est court mais même si j'ai des idées elles ont des limites… donc je mets tout ce que je peux dans un chapitre… et je vous le donne : ) c'est mieux que rien non … Bonne lecture… !!...

Chapitre six

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il était trop excité à l'idée de revoir son prince blond alors il resta debout à guetter le soleil ce lever.

Il soupira de plaisir quand il le vit enfin ce bout de rayon qu'il attendait… alors il alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer, prendre un bain chaud, et mettre un des nouveaux vêtements que son prince lui avait donné…

Il descendit déjeuner avec ces sœurs qui le regardaient étrangement, Andrews était en face de lui et avait la tête baiser… Il réfléchissait.

Il devrait parler à Harry de ce garçon, celui-ci semblait bien le connaître et Andrews voudrait le revoir.

« Harry est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes? » Demanda –t-il.

« Heu oui, mais il faut faire vite j'ai un rendez-vous »

Andrew sourit et hocha la tête.

« Merci! »

« De rien. »

Ils mangèrent en vitesse et sortir à l'extérieur pour être plus tranquille.

Harry ce tourna vers le jeune homme et le questionna. « Alors de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler? »

Son ami soupira et sourit…

« J… je … voulais te parler du garçon d'hier avec l'homme étrange. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu veux savoir quoi? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais le revoir ou c'est à peine perdu? » Murmura Andrew.

« Hey bien si tu vas le voir chez lui … enfin chez Severus et que tu demande la permission à celui-ci je suis sûr qu'il te laisserait voir Neville… il a l'air sans cœur mais il est très gentil… » Lui répondit Harry… tout content…

Harry lui expliqua ou il Severus Rogue habitait… Andrew le remercia et le quitta pour retourner à la maison pour se préparer à rendre visite au petit brun.

Ry continua son chemin vers le sud … ou il devait rencontrer Draco… mais ignorait qu'il n'allait jamais le voir.

L'ombre le suivait de près … il avait eut de l'ordre de son maître de capturer Potter et de le lui ramener vivant.

Il soupira… il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux garçons ils avaient si heureux ensembles.

' Il faut que je le fasses, si non… je suis mort' Pensa l'ombre tout triste… à une vitesse surprenante, il mit sa main sur la bouche du brun, qui essaya de ce débattre, il mit un tissus sur la bouche de Harry, et attacha ses mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais pas de mal, je t'amène voir quelqu'un qui voudrait te dire un mot. » Souffla –t-il dans son oreille.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il pensait à Draco qui l'attendait sûrement déjà vue qu'il le savait très ponctuelle.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Draco attendait maintenant depuis déjà 15 minutes il était furax, alors il décida de quitter la colline et d'aller voir chez lui.

' Il a sûrement eut une bonne raison.' Pensa Draco.

Andrew était déjà sortit et traversait déjà la cours du château espérant ne pas rencontrer de garde c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un homme et Harry ligoté. Il soupira et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et ensuite rendre visite à se Severus qui pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Fin du chapitre…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept

Draco marchait rapidement jusqu'au village, il n'avait pas prit de cheval pour aller au rendez-vous et il le regrettait.

Il arriva devant la maison et cogna.

La mère de Harry vint lui ouvrir et lui sourit.

« Draco, comment allez-vous? »

« Très bien Madame Potter, est-ce que Harry serait ici? Parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec lui cet après midi et il n'est pas venu. » Demanda Draco.

« Je ne savais pas que ce rendez-vous était avec vous? »

« Oui et je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je suis inquiet. » Dit le blond.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arrivé, je suis sur qu'il a une bonne raison, il vous aimes beaucoup Draco, je l'ai vue quand il est revenu à la maison, il déprimait et travaillait pour oublier. » Lui avoua Lily.

Draco hocha la tête et dit Au revoir.

Il marcha rapidement pendant une demi-heure, et arriva enfin au château. Le blond était en sueur mais ne faisait pas attention il continua a marcher et c'est là qu'il vit dans la petite maison de Tom Harry, un inconnu et Tom lui-même. Il était assez prêt pour voir ce qui se passait et Draco pouvait voir que Harry était en mauvaise position.

Il courut le plus vite possible et vit dans un coin de la maison Severus, Neville et un inconnu qui semblait être au courant de ce qui ce passait.

Alors il alla les rejoindre.

« Pssttt… »

Les deux jeunes et l'adulte sursautèrent en entendant Draco.

« Ce n'est que moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry? » Chuchota Draco.

Severus s'approcha du blond.

« Tom prépare quelques chose. » Murmura –t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et suivit la scène qui se passait à l'intérieur il regrettait de ne rien entendre.

Mais il vit Severus s'approcher de la fenêtre, au bout de chaque côté de la corde il y avait des boîtes de conserve et Severus en mis une sur la fenêtre et de l'autre ils pouvaient un peu entendre.

Draco soupira. « Ont entend rien du tout. »

« shuttt. »

Draco soupira de nouveau et s'assit sur l'herbe.

« Alors ils disent quoi? »

« Shutttt… »

**QUELQUES MINUTES AVANT**

Harry essaya de ce débattre le plus possible mais rien n'y faisait. L'inconnu était très fort et Harry était petit comparé à lui.

Il l'amena dans une petite maison dans la cours du roi et il fut surprit d'y voir Tom le conseillé qu'il avait vue quelques fois pendant des dîners.

« Potter, Vous savez que vous détruisez mes plans, que Draco ait un héritier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous en foutez, mais nous parlons de l'avenir de ce pays, qui serait meilleur dans quelques années si vous laisser Draco tranquille. » Grogna Tom.

' Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi? Draco je suis désolé' Pensa Harry très fort.

Lucius était à son bureau, quand Draco entra sans frapper.

« Draco! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Père, c'est Tom il va faire du mal à Harry, et je ne veux pas Stp. Faites quelques choses, je l'aime… »

Lucius fut plus que surprit, bien sûr il savait les sentiments de Draco envers Harry mais tant qu'il l'avait pas entendu il pouvait l'ignorer il se leva rapidement et suivit Draco à l'extérieur.

« D'accord Draco je vais t'aider, je connais Tom, mais j'ignore ce qu'il prépare. »

Draco s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder son père dans les yeux.

« Père dîtes moi la vérité, vous aimez Tom n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Draco.

Lucius regarda son fils dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé Draco j'aurais du deviner que Tom était quelqu'un de dangereux pour ma famille. »

Draco soupira et hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent à marcher, ils arrivèrent juste à temps, Tom tenait Harry Par le bras, un couteau dans la main et qui était placé près de la gorge de Harry. Les deux blonds ce figea ne voulant pas être le déclencheur de la mort du brun.

Lucius parla le premier.

« Tom, il ne faut surtout pas faire sa. »

« Ah oui !! Une mort de moins qu'est ce que sa fait?? »

« Tom je t'en pris, il est innocent. »

Tom eut un sourire et planta le couteau non dans le coup du brun mais dans la poitrine. Harry cria de douleur, il se pencha se tenant le ventre, l'inconnu avait bougé très vite et à son tour planta son poignard dans le cœur de Tom qui tomba.

Lucius n'avait pas bougé, il avait regardé la scène qui se passait au ralentit et avait vu Tom tombé sans bruit sur le parquait le sang qui coulait de sa poitrine.

« PAPA!! HARRY EST ENTRAÎNE DE MOURIR.!! »

Le cri de son fils le fit revenir à la réalité et alla prendre le brun dans ces bras. Severus et les deux garçons avaient tout vu de l'extérieur, Severus fut heureux d'avoir ces potions avec lui qui pourrait guérir le brun. Mais celui-ci ne pourrait rien faire pendant quelques semaines… seulement se reposer. Draco se promit d'être toujours là pour lui, au moindre besoin…

Fin du chapitre… Et vous savez quoi je décide que l'histoire se termine au prochain chapitre avec un bel épilogue… : ) … Reviews Please.. : )


	9. Chapter 8

Titre : cœur froid cœur brisé

Hermonie : C'est bien une fin heureuse : ) je vais mieux alors je vais faire une fin heureuse… : ) j'espère qu'elle te plaira… et cette fin est a toi… : ) Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'à la fin : ) sa ma fait super plaisir… : ) et je suis contente finalement de ne pas l'avoir abandonné… : ) Bonne lecture!!

Note : je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais pas grave….. il va y avoir un bonus … c'est un lemon de Draco et Harry et celui de Severus et Remus… il ne serait pas long… puisque j'en ai deux a faire… mais je crois que je vais l'écrire cette semaine pour l'updater pour la semaine prochaine..

Note 2 : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'ai pas corriger… Mais j'espère que je ce chapitre va vous plaire…c'est une fin heureuse comme prévue… : )

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews… je suis désolé si je n'ais pas répondu à tous … et si c'est le cas juste à me le dire…..

Bonne lecture !!

Épilogue

Harry ce fit dorloter pendant un mois entier par son amant et quand il fut mieux Draco le demanda en mariage. Bien sûr ce mariage n'était pas vraiment légal mais à leurs yeux il comptait. Il en faisait un double mariage, Severus et Remus voulaient être ensemble et Lucius en fut heureux. Il le savait depuis longtemps que son frère était amoureux du blond et s'avoua qu'il avait été jaloux d'être heureux et pas lui.

La salle ce remplissait rapidement, ils avaient invités seulement la famille Potter et quelques membres de la famille Lupin qui respectait la décision de Remus. Lucius était celui qui va officialiser le mariage, un prêtre ne l'aurait pas fait pour rien au monde. Harry était dans une salle a part de Draco, son père était avec lui et semblait encore plus nerveux que lui.

« Sa va aller Harry, Draco est quelqu'un de bien et… »

« Papa, arrête je vais bien, tu t'énerve pour rien » Harry rit.

James soupira et sourit à son garçon.

« Mon dieu je me sens vieux maintenant… mon plus vieux ce marie et qui va m'aider dans la grange ? »

« Papa je peux quand même venir t'aider. »

« Bien si tu veux et que si sa dérange pas Draco je suis d'accord. » Soupira James.

Il avait penser soudainement que Harry l'abandonnerait mais il c'était inquiéter pour rien.

Lily était heureuse pour Harry, bien sûr elle ne le verrai pas tout le temps mais celui-ci avait discuté avec elle.

Flash Back

Après qu'il soit guérit Harry avait voulu aller voir sa mère, Draco était venue avec lui et avait participé à la discussion.

Ils c'étaient assis autour de la table, avec une tasse de thé bien chaude et Harry regardait sa mère dans les yeux.

« Maman, faut pas t'inquiéter, même si je vais vivre avec Draco je vais venir très souvent te voir et je pourrais même dormir ici. Si tu veux je pourrais garder mon frère pour te donner une journée de repos et même deux. »

Lily sourit, son garçon était le meilleur d'après elle, il pensait toujours à elle en premier, et sa l'a touchait vraiment.

« et vous Draco sa vous dérange pas? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, sa me fait plaisir même, je ne vais pas enfermer Harry dans notre chambre quand même, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut il n'est plus un esclave mais mon amoureux. » avait répondu Draco.

Fin du Flash back

Draco était dans sa chambre avec sa mère qui le regardait avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillant.

« Draco je suis tellement contente pour toi que tu es trouvé la personne que tu aimes. » Murmura Narcissa.

Draco ce tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Merci Maman. »

Narcissa n'avait jamais aimé Lucius et avait toujours su que son mari la trompait avec son conseil mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter malgré cela elle avait des sentiments pour lui et ne voulait pas faire de mal à Draco en les laissant.

Lucius entra dans la chambre et regarda sa petite famille.

« Draco je suis prêt est-ce que tu l'es toi? » Demanda –t-il.

« Oui, je le suis. »

« Alors va te mettre devant l'autel et je vais avertir la famille Potter que sa va commencer. »

Draco hocha la tête et suivit sa mère dans les couloirs du château.

Harry terminait de s'habiller quand Lucius Malfoy entra dans la chambre.

« Draco est devant l'autel il vous attend… dès que la musique est prête sortez mais avant je vais aller voir Severus et Remus. »

Severus et Remus étaient dans la même chambre, Severus aidait Remus à s'habiller et Remus faisait de même avec Severus. Quand ils eurent terminés Lucius entra et les avertis.

« Remus c'est Severus qui va être devant l'autel… vous êtes prêt? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et sourirent.

« Très bien, Remus ton père t'attend à l'entrer. »

Remus Hocha la tête et son cœur ce gonfla de joie. Finalement sont père avait voulu venir. Quand il lui avait demander celui-ci avait refuser nette de le conduire à l'autel mais de le savoir maintenant là cela le remplissait de joie.

Severus l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Quand Remus sortit alla rejoindre son père, Harry et James qui l'attendaient.

« Salut Rem alors sa va? » Salua James. Cela c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait depuis une quinzaine d'année et Remus en fut très heureux.

« Oui très bien James, après ont pourraient ce voir et parler nous avons tellement de choses à se dire. »

James hocha la tête et ce fut l'heure d'avancer.

Harry regardait Draco, Remus Regardait Severus ils étaient magnifique ils étaient habillé tout les deux de costume noir qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de Draco et la noirceur des cheveux de Severus.

Pour eux c'était des costumes blancs qui leur allaient à merveille. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant leur futur mari. Harry regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant sa famille ces sœur étaient là et lui faisait des signes de la main. Ses grands-parents lui souriaient.

Lucius sourit et commença.(1)

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous dans la cours du château entraîne de savourer la chaleur de l'été.

Harry et Draco dansaient. Remus et Severus parlaient avec de vieille connaissance.

Ils étaient heureux c'est ce qui comptait.

Harry était légèrement nerveux par rapport à la lune de miel mais ne le montra pas.

Le soleil commençait à descendre et Draco le prit par la main et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre.

Severus et Remus rentrèrent chez le premier heureux d'être enfin ensemble et de ne pas le cacher.

(1) Je vais pas d'écrire le mariage ... parce que c'est pas si importante si quelqu'un veut que je le fasse et bien je le ferais dans un one shot... si non sa va rester comme sa...

Fin du chapitre


	10. un amour accomplie

Titre : Cœur froid, cœur brisée

Note : Voilà le lemon de Harry et Draco… et cette fics prends fin… Je ne ferais pas celui de Remus et Severus… mais si quelque'un veut le faire…. Juste a me le dire avant ….

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et encourager quand je voulais arrêter d'écrire… Par contre des que j'aurais terminée mon autre fics j'arrête définitivement l'écriture… la raison c'est que je n'ai plus le temps entre mes forums et le travail je me fatigue. Si je me fatigue trop je vais tomber malade très facilement… Je suis fragile… mais peut être que je vais poster un one shot de temps en temps… mais sa c'est pas avant que je termine l'amour avant tout… j'aime cette fics… alors je ne risque pas de l'abandonné… Je vous donne ce chapitre avant Lundi parce que c'est ma fête … 21 ans … Oh Mon dieu!! Quand je pense que je viens juste d'avoir 20 ans enfin ce que je ressens… c'est comme si je venais de l'avoir… en tout cas je vais arrêter avec mon bla bla et vous laisser lire la fin de cette fics…

Sa fait drôle de la terminer j'y tenait beaucoup c'est mon bébé… : )

C'est vraiment court comme fin mais je l'aime comme sa désolé pour le faute d'orthographe…

Ps. Pour l'étranger il faut que je pense … peut être que je vais faire un histoire sur lui… mais il faut que je trouve son identité j'en ai aucune idée… : ) si quelqu'un a des suggestion… sa peut être un personnage du livre qui me surprendrait celui qui me surprendrait le plus le premier chapitre lui sera dédié...

Bonne lecture!!

Quand Harry et Draco entrèrent finalement dans leur chambre, Draco plaqua Harry au mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué Harry. » Souffla le blond.

Harry put que grogner, il était occupé avec la langue du blond qui jouait avec la sienne. Mais quand ils eurent besoin de souffle ils se séparèrent et Harry put être enfin libre de ses mouvements. Ce moment ils l'attendaient avec impatience.

Il déboutonna la chemise que Draco avait en -dessous de sa robe et lui enleva. C'était la toute première fois a part dans ses rêves qu'il le voyait et touchait réellement. Il soupira d'aise… il était tellement heureux ce soir même ils allaient faire qu'un.

Harry poussa doucement Draco jusqu'au lit ou il le poussa dessus… Le blond ricana quand le brun sauta a genou Draco entre ses jambes. Leurs sexes ce touchaient l'un contre l'autre attisant leur plaisir. Harry se frottait de plus en plus … faisant frémir et gémir Draco de plus en plus fort.

« Oh oui Harry, mmm… Harry je ne vais plus tenir… mmmm… oui c'est bon. »

Harry s'arrêta quand il sentit que le blond allait jouir et recula un peu pour pouvoir déboutonner les pantalons du prince. Quand le sexe tendu au maximum sortit Draco poussa un soupire de soulagement, Harry sourit et prit le sexe en bouche. Ce geste surprit le blond qui cria de plaisir.

Harry le fit jouir pour la première fois. Il avala la semence d'un coup et alla embrasser Draco.

Le brun était encore plus dur… il n'avait pas encore touché, le blond enleva complètement ses pantalon et ses sous-vêtements et entreprit d'enlever ceux de son âme sœur…

Il frôla le sexe tendu du brun qui frémit et gémit. Il murmura un « Draco » quand celui-ci prit le sexe dans ses deux mains et fit des va et vient pendant quelques minutes et arrêta.

Il se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa pour lui murmurer « prend-moi Harry, je veux t'appartenir corps et âme. »

Draco s'étendit sur le dos et écarta les jambes. Harry peu sur de lui, lécha ses doigts et l'entra dans l'antre du blond. C'était la toute première fois pour Draco aussi, et il gémit de douleur quand Harry mit son deuxième doigts… quand Harry sentit que le blond était prêt il enleva ses doigts et entra son sexe doucement… quand il fut entrer il attendit un signe du blond pour continuer.

Le signe ne ce fit pas attendre. Le blond fit un mouvement des hanches et Harry fit des va et vients de plus en plus. Ils gémissaient de plus en plus fort et la sueur perlait leur front. Les émotions étaient tellement forte qui faisait battre leur cœur à tout rompre. Harry fit d'autre mouvement de hanche et jouit… d'un point de vue d'extérieur, si quelqu'un comme Remus se serait balader aurait pu voir une vive lumière comme celle que l'on raconte dans les comptes de fée, celle qui entoure les deux êtres fait l'un pour l'autre…

Snif… voilà c'est la fin de la fin de cette fics lol… Je vous remercie encore de vos reviews … je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de répondre a certaine si cela est le cas juste a me le dire… : ) À la prochaine… Bye Bye …


End file.
